


I need a Kookie ...

by Yunaiona



Category: iKON (Kpop), loudkidz, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:39:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunaiona/pseuds/Yunaiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La grande rencontre interlycée ce prepare. Léa une jeune guitariste en derniére année de lycée fait la rencontre de Jungkook, un membre du nouveau groupe "BangtanBoys". Ce dernier etant un chanteur et danseur talentueux, beau et adulé des filles l'adolescente semble avoir un interet pour ce garcon qui fait parti des meilleurs eleves de la grande Académie Cross, l'ecole que Léa reve d'integrer ....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Je m'apelle Jungkook

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that i write for a friend ^^ excusez moi pour les fautes d'orthographes xD

"Voila ! C'est le grand jour !!!! Yaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh je vais tout defoncer !!!!". Voici l'echo qu'on entendait cette belle journée de Mai ... Au petit matin dans une rue paisible et qui n'etais pas habituée à ce genre de reveil brutal ... enfin si il n'y avait pas dans l'une des dizaines de maison garnissant cette rue une jeune demoiselle de dixsept ans qui habitait dans la cinquiéme maison en partant de la gauche et qui etait reputée pour sa voix haut-perchée que les voisins reconnaitraient entre milles.  
Cette jeune fille s'appelait Léa. En derniere année de lycée, bruyante mais que tout le monde adorait pour sa gentillesse, son attitude bout-en-train et sa grande sensibilité. C'etait la fille des Lamblin une famille assez calme et honnete.  
Ce jour là etait un grand jour pour Léa, en effet une grande rencontre qui devait reunir tout les lycées de la ville se tenait dans l'enceinte de la grande académie Cross, une grande ecole de riche qui excelait dans le domaine musicale, une ecole qu'elle avait toujours voulu integrer, une ecole qui lui aurait servi de porte pour acceder à la celebrité, son ultime objectif. La jeune fille avait consacré les 4 derniéres années de sa vie à alterner etudes et petits jobs pour economiser assez afin de financer son entrée dans cette ecole, elle ne pouvait pas imposer à ses parents une somme aussi elevée juste pour un caprice dont elle n'etais pas sure de realiser ou d'atteindre.  
La rencontre avait etait preparée au mieux possible, decorations, jeux, petits concerts, battle de danse, buffet à volonter, conférence ect.. cette journée se devait d'etre parfaite. L'ouverture de l'academie et le debut de la rencontre ne se fesant quà 12h, Léa avait encore le temps d'aller se payer un nouveau kit de makeup chez Sephora pour etre parfaite car à part un nouveau maquillage il ne lui manqué plus rien. Une semaine plus tot elle avait parcourue tout les magasins pour ce trouver une robe magnfique avec un aspect "pop rock" comme les aime, de belles boucles d'oreilles, de nouvelles chaussures à talon de six centimétres pour lui permettre d'etre sexy tout en ne marchant pas comme une droguée et une nouvelle guitare pour epater le plus de monde avec ses talents de musicienne. Beaucoup de depenses pour faire bonne figure et permettre aux professeurs de Cross de se forger une bonne opinion sur elle et ne pas hesiter à accepter sa candidature, elle setait donné beaucoup de mal aprés tout.  
A 9h20 elle arrivait à Sephora pour acquerir son nouveau maquillage, c'est alors qu'en etant profondement plongée dans ses messages qu'elle heurta accidentellement quelqu'un qui sortait, c'etait apparement un torse masculin du fait de son manque de volume à la poitrine et ses irregularités à l'abdomen qui laissait imaginer une bonne tablette de chocolat! Paniquée par son manque d'attention elle s'empressa de s'excuser en se baissant : "excusez moi! desolée je ne vous avez pas vu !! vraiment ..." T.T en relevant la tete elle remarqua que le jeune homme n'etait plus là, c'est alors qu'elle entendit sa voix derriere elle se qui la fit frissonner comme pas deux : "pas grave". Quand elle se retournat elle pouvait voir la silhouette de dos du garcon qui s'en allait loin d'elle, il etait grand, des cheveux d'un violet-noir et à sa plus grande surprise portait une veste sur laquelle etait brodé "Cross Academy", elle etait intriguée et se posat toutes sortes de questions "Qui est-il? C'est un eleve de la vraie academie Cross ? Est-ce-que je devrais aller lui parler? En tout cas j'adore ses cheveux" mais cette petite rencontre est sortie de sa tete aussi vite qu'elle a eu lieu, le plus important c'etait son nouveau maquillage et l'evenement qui allé y avoir l'apresmidi, si c'est reelement un eleve de l'ecole de musique elle le rencontrera à nouveau..

La voila rentrée chez elle, sa grande boite de maquillage à la main elle s'empressat d'embrasser sa mere et de monter dans sa chambre debaler le tout. Elle repassa sa magnifique robe, choisie un eyeliner d'un noir profond, un rouge à levre vermeille, un fard a paupiere brun pailleté, son lisseur, un beau chouchou, ses chaussures et appela sa mere pour faire d'elle le centre d'attention de cette fete. Une heure aprés Léa pouvait voir sa mere la comtempler les larmes aux yeux "Ohh ma cherie tu es tellement belle!! ". Léa se regarda dans le mirroir et eu un choc, elle ne pouvait pas croire que c'etait elle, elle etait passée de la simple amatrice de musique à une vraie star, elle se jetta dans les bras de se mére pour la remercier et sauta prés de sa guitare pour la faire descendre devant l'entrer, elle a enfiler ses belles chaussures et jetta un dernier regard dans la glace du couloir en s'exclamant "Léa ma fille tu va tout peter!" elle partie de cher elle en fermant la porte violemment tellement absorbée par sa joie et pleine d'excitation! Son pere dans le salon grommelat "C'est quoi ce chahut", la mere de Léa descendant les escaliers lui repondit "C'est notre bébé", "rahhh cette fille ... il retourna à son journal tout en regardant les infos. 

La voila devant l'entrer de L'academie Cross, des centaines de Lycées rentraient dans l'immense edifice magnifiquement decoré, elle n'a pas pris du temps pour repérer sa meilleure amie, Faustine qui l'attendait non loin de la grille. Elle l'appela "Léa !!! ici ici", en se derigeant vers son amie elle ne pu s'empecher de remarquer les regards que lui jetté des multitudes de garcons, son charme a toujours fait effet mais pas autant qu'aujourdh'ui. Elles se dirigeaient vers le podium ou les directeurs des lycées et celui de Cross se tenaient pour souhaiter la bien venu à tout les jeunes de troisieme année. Le discours etait clair, sympa et donné envie aux jeunes d'integrer l'ecole aprés exactements 7min et 10 secondes les lycéens etaient conviés à attaquer le buffet. " WHaoouuu ta vu ca ? en seulement 7min ils ont reussi à confirmer mon envie de rejoindre l'ecole de musique! Ca c'est de la bonne pub!" disait Léa avec enthousiasme. "Je sais mdr, moi aussi j'espere pouvoir tenter l'entrée dans cette école aprés mon voyage aux US", "dommage que tu partes tu va me manquer, je vais etre livrée à moi meme je me demande qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi !" "haaaaaannnn ma petite léa =, t'en fais pas ce n'est que pour 8mois, je serais de retour vite et toi je te fais confiance ce n'est pas grace à moi que tu deviendra une grande vedette tu dois apprendre à gagner de la volonté et de la force par toi meme" "Oui tu as raison".  
En prennant une limonade elles se sont faites abordées par 3 garcons de Baudelaire, de vrais animaux ces gars là "hey les filles vous etes seules? ca vous dit de venir avec nous ?", une montée de colére et de malaise gagnée Léa qui s'appretait a leur repondre c'est alors qu'une voix masculine la bloquée dans son elan "Qui vous donne ne droit d'importuner ses demoiselles ?" une deuxieme vois se fesait entendre, cette fois celle là etait familiere à Léa .... "Vous avez crus que cette école etait un zoo? Si vous voulez vous amusez je vous prierais de partir". Le regards des trois bon à rien devenaient sombres et ils s'eloignés des deux filles. Léa se retourna vers ses sauveurs, un jeune garcon au visage angélique et aux cheveux clairs leur souriait avec à coté de lui un garcon un peu plus grand avec une cheveulure violette et une veste brodée, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Léa pour le reconnaitre  
"Eh mais tu es le type de ce matin pas vrai !?" "j'ai un nom tu sais ..." "Euuuh excuse moi ! C'est q-q-quoi ton nom ?" Léa ne pouvait pas s'empecher de bagayer pour on ne sait quelle raison et à rougir legerement... "J'e m'appele Jungkook" Jungkook ... un nom peu commun pour Léa, la fin du nom lui donné envie de manger..  
"Il s'apelle junkook ou Kookie pour les intimes hein mon petit kookie ?" s'exlamat l'autre garcon "Arrete ca Jimin, aller on se depeche on a un concert à tenir sur le podium dans 10 min depeche toi" "rah quel rabat joie j'arrive j'arrive! a plus tard les filles". Les deux filles restaient là à regarder les jeunes garcons s'eloigner et se chamailler amicalement, Faustine se mit à taquiner Léa "Jungkook hein ... petite coquine" "Hey mais qu'est-ce-que tu raconte je le connais meme pas!" "ouais mais ca ne ta pas empeché de rougir à la folie c'etait trop mignon". Léa fis un petit coup d'epaule à sa meilleure amie mais au fond elle n'avait pas tord, elle avait etait hypnotisée par la beauté du garcon .... Kookie c'etait mignon pour un garcon aussi adorable et sexy.


	2. "Mes reves deviendront realité !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je m'excuse encore pour mes fautes d'orthographes occasionnelles, merci de votre comprehension ^^

Voilà elle savait maintenant qui il était : Jungkook et d'aprés ce qu'elle venait de comprendre lui et son ami devaient tenir un petit concert dans quelques minutes.  
Les deux filles se dirigeaient vers une petite table parmis les centaines qu'il y avait. Elles avaient etaient preparées pour le dejeuner sans doutes.  
Elles s'installerent et commandérent deux sandwichs ainsi que deux boissons, alors qu'elles etaient les premieres à arriver devant le podium en moins de deux minutes toutes les tables etaient occupées. Léa et Faustine entendaient plusieurs filles parler du concert qui allait si tenir, elles semblaient toutes tellement excitées !  
-"Whaaaaaah enfin on va pouvoir les voir en live !!!", "Ce groupe est juste genial et Jungkook est trooooop beaaauuuu!!!" à la mention du nom du garcon Faustine jetta un petit regard taquin à Léa qui feint de l'ignorer. "Et dire qu'ils n'ont debuté que depuis 1ans, ils sont parfaits trop de talent en eux!!".

"Tu les entends ? Je pense que ton crush et son ami doivent etre sacrément doués !" s'exclama Faustine "Arréte avec ca ! *S'ecriat Léa* et oui il semblerait".  
Alors que tout les spectateurs attendaient le début du concert en papotant une fumée épaisse recouvrit le podium tout entier suivit de plusieurs projection de flammes si realistes que certains en ont eu peur. Une voix puissante et magnifique se fit entendre : "Ayo ladies and gentlemaaaaaaaaaan !!!", Léa sursauta da sa chaise en voyant que le garcon qui chantait etait Jungkook. "Whaaaaaouh sa voix dechire !!" s'écriat Faustine, "J'avou!!".  
On decouvrit alors six autres garcons, dont Jimin, qui prenaient place sur le devant de la scéne avec Jungkook : Ils etaient tous beaux et dégagaient un charisme et une puissance hors du commun que Léa n'avait jamais ressenti parmis toutes les célébrités qu'elle avait vu en concert. S'en suivi des parties de rap juste parfaites pensait Léa, deux garcons agités les interpétaient avec beaucoup de style, puis un garcon au visage de bébé se mit à chanter, sa voix etonnat les jeunes filles "Comment un garcon aussi mignon peut-il avoir une voix aussi profonde ?". Puis vint le tour de Jimin qui en plus d'avoir un joli visage rassurant possédait une voix angélique. La chorégraphie de leur chanson était si éprouvante et complexe que le public se demandait comment pouvaient-ils aussi bien chanter et respirer.   
La fin de leur performance était juste magnifique, tout le monde applaudissait sans exceptions y compris les trois types aui avaient embeté les deux filles plus tot.   
Léa etait pleine d'admiration elle regardait les garcons essouflés et mourrait d'envie de leur faire un gros calin, c'est alors que son regard s'est posé sur Kookie.... Elle fut immédiatement envoutée en voyant ce dernier essuyer la sueur de son visage avec le bas de son teeshirt ce qui laissait apparaitre ses abdos luisant et comme Léa l'avait conclu le matin meme : une vrai tablette de chocolat. "Il est trop sexy, pensait-elle, se garcon veut me tuer?" Léa se fourrait le visage dans son echarpe pour eviter de croiser le regard de Faustine qui en profite toujours pour la taquiner mais heuresement pour elle sa meilleure amie etait elle aussi hypnotisée par la scéne comme toutes les autres adolescentes présentes qui hurlaient et fangirlisaient. Seul les mecs prenaient ca mal et se sentaient extremements génés en disant que ce que fesait Jungkook n'etait que du fan service.   
Le groupe a etait convié de descendre de la scéne par le directeur de l'académie Cross qui les félicitat de leur performance et qui donna le feu vert aux spectateurs pour pouvoir commencer les jeux et petites battles. Léa et Faustine se dirigérent vers le stand d'inscription pour les performances musicales, malrés que Léa perdait confiance en elle aprés le concert remarquable des garcons, Faustine l'encouragat en lui disant qu'elle avait ses propres charmes et son propre talent. "Bonjour j'aimerais m'inscrire", "Oui bien sur dans quelle catégorie ? Danse ou chant et instruments ?", "Je chante et joue de la guitare", "Trés bien, voici votre ticket le numéro 8", "D'accord merci au revoir".  
Léa etait le numéro 8. Les deux filles se rapprochérent de la scéne ou avaient lieu les performances, ils en etaient deja au numéro 3. Léa qui avait regagné sa confiance en elle sentit une énorme boule au ventre en voyant que prés de la scéne Jungkook et deux autres membres de son groupe observaient les performances des jeunes amateurs. Elle voulue faire demi tour mais Faustine la pris par le bras et lui dis de se souvenir pourquoi elle etait là aujourdh'ui, qu'il fallait qu'elle réalise son reve et que renoncer à tout juste à cause d'un garcon qu'elle venait juste de rencontrer etait la chose la plus stupide au monde ! Faustine avait raison, cette demonstration lui permettrait de marquer des points et de lui donner plus de chances d'integrer l'ecole d'autant plus que le directeur etait aussi làà la recherche de nouveaux talents pour son école. Elle repris confiance, aprés une quizaine de minutes le numéro 8 etait appelé. La jeune fille pris une grande inspiration et encouragée par sa meilleure amies qui lui crié "Tu es la meilleure" elle s'avancat sur la scéne et se mit à jouer une musique des 5SOS qu'elle adorait tant, ses accords etaient parfaits, aucunes fautes tout le monde etait epaté par temps de precisison et de sens du rythme. C'est alors que .. catastrophe .... Léa avait oublié la mélodie, elle s'arrétat brusquement et resta figée sous les regards interrogateurs de ceux qui assistaient à sa performance. Certains se sont desinteréssés et marmonnaient mechamment "ouais encore quelqu'un qui se la joue et qui ne sait jouer quà peine une minute .. quelle deception". Faustine se retenait d'aller les frapper elle fut arrétée dans son élan en entendant la fine voix de Léa dans le micro : La jeune fille avait suivi les conseils de son amies, elle n'allait pas se laisser abattre aussi facilement, face à des moments comme ceux là une chose restait à faire, quelquechose qu'on appelé Improvisation. Léa se mit à chanter et à jouer une musique qu'elle avait elle meme composé. Les gens qui s'etaient eloignés de la scéne revenaient à grands pas et changeaient leur propos désobligeants en compliments et encouragements. Jungkook lui etait attentif, la voix de la jeune fille qui etait reputée pour etre assez aigue devenait melodieuse et agréable pour tout le monde y compris ce dernier. Faustine posa ses yeux sur le jeune homme et souria exagerement "J'ai hate de voir la tete de Léa quand je lui dirais que son Kookie la devorait du regard hihi" pensait-elle.  
Aprés sa performance Léa fut applaudit par tout ceux qui avaient assistés à sa performance, meme le directeur de Cross, seul Jungkook n'a pas applaudit mais il souriait en direction de la jeune fille qui était si tremblante qu'elle ne l'a pas remarqué.  
Quand Léa descendit de la scéne le directeur de l'académie est venu en sa direction pour la féliciter : "Bravo mademoiselle c'etait juste remarquable! Vous avez beaucoup de talents, vous etes le genre de personne qui manque à cette école" "whaaa merci beaucoup, je suis honorée de recevoir vos compliments!"   
"Mais attendez cela veut dire que vous acceptez Léa dans votre école? c'est une proposition??" interrogat Faustine toute excitée "Et comment bien sur que je l'accepte c'est moi qui lui fais cette offre!!" Léa ne savait pas comment réagir elle acceptat bien evidemment vu que c'etait son objectif depuis plus de quatre ans. Quand le directeur salua les jeunes filles Faustine attrapat Léa par l'oreille en lui criant "Ta vu ca imbécile ? Ta reussi et dire que ta faillit abandonner ton reve à cause d'un garcon qui lui a passé son temps à te comtempler!!!!" "Yaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh arrete tu me fais mal je suis désolée désolée Faustine j'ai etait conne !!" "Presente plutot tes excuses à toi meme idiote! et à tes parents qui ont tout fait pour toi". Léa se souvint alors que la veille sa mére l'avait prevenue de l'appeler si elle recevait une offre, elle s'empressat de l'appeler :  
"Allo ?"  
"Allo maman je suis prise j'ai eu une offre !!!!!!"  
"Vraiment ma chérie ? Je suis fiére de toi"  
"Oui je te donne les details et te raconte tout une fois rentrée à la maison byyyye !!!"  
"Au revoir ma chérie"  
Léa sentit un grand sentiment d'allégresse en elle, elle avait enfin otait une poids de ses epaules elle respira profondément et s'exclamat "Mes reves deviendront realité!".


	3. Une nouvelle vie...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore et toujours désolée pour mes fautes .. T.T Ce chapitre est assez cout mais le prochain sera plus complet. Bonne lecture ^^

La rencontre s’était enfin terminée. Léa fit un énorme câlin à sa meilleure amie pour lui dire au revoir et lui promis de l'appeler le lendemain. Elle rentra chez elle et salua ses deux parents et son frère et alla se changer pour diner avec eux.  
Quand elle monta dans sa chambre elle consulta sa messagerie, Faustine lui avait envoyé quelques photos de Jungkook durant le concert qu'elle avait discrètement prises, les photos de cette magnifique créature qui fesait rougir à la folie Léa, ce beau chanteur à la voix d'or...  
Elle pris rapidement un pantalon et un teeshirt assez confortables et descendit manger, poulet au menu ! A table sa mère et son frère la questionnaient sur cette journée et l'offre du directeur. Son père ne disait rien il était calme comme à son habitude ... Le diner était fini il pris alors la parole et cette fois c’était la première fois depuis le début du diner qu'il s'exprimait pour autre chose que pour demander qu'on lui passe le sel ou la sauce, il commença "Léa, vois-tu ma fille, je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais je suis fier que tu ais pu être remarquée pour ton talent .... saches que ta mère et moi t’encourageons pour ton entrée à l'académie Cross. Réalises tes rêves et ne recule pas. Un bon conseil que je pourrais te donner est de ne surtout pas chanter mais jouer de ta guitare autant que tu le veuilles parce que ... tu risquerais de causer des dommages physiques à tes camarades comme tu l'a fais avec moi *il pointa du doigts l'appareil auditif qui orné son oreille gauche* je te fais confiance car je ne payerais rien aux parents ..." Léa sentit son esprit bouillir et ses poings se contracter suite à la remarque de son père mais un sourire de ce dernier vint apaiser l'expression agressive qui assombrissait le visage de Léa elle lui répondit alors "C'est compris".

Ils débarrassent la table et s’embrassèrent pour aller dormir. Une fois dans son lit Léa repensa à cette journée mouvementée, elle avait le visage de Jungkook en tête et n'avait qu'une seule envie le revoir le plus vite possible. Elle s'endormit paisiblement en fredonnant la chanson que le groupe avait interprété.

* * *

 

Trois mois étaient passés depuis la rencontre inter-lycées. Léa avait terminé son année de terminale en beauté avec 16.1 au bac ce qui lui permit de décrocher une bourse de prés de 1000 euros qui l’aidera pour financer sa scolarité à l'académie Cross pour les trois prochaines années. Faustine était partie aux US en aout et les au revoir avaient étaient durs mais elle savait qu'elle la retrouverait en mars et qu'elles rattraperont le temps qu'elles auront perdues. La voiture venait de s’arrêter devant l'école de musique, Léa pouvait voir de nombreux élèves rentrer dans l'établissement et une grande bande était accrochée avec écrit dessus "Bonne rentrée et bienvenu". Léa embrassa sa mère qu'elle ne pourra revoir qu'en fin de semaine, elle pris ses bagages et sa guitare et avançât vers l'entrer, elle se retourna une dernière fois pour sourire à sa jeune mère et puis disparue à l’intérieur de l’école. C’était beau, parfaitement structuré, propre, grand on comprenais pourquoi cette école avait tant de renommé. Elle alla à l'accueil pour demander ou se trouvait la salle de conférence on lui indiqua une grande porte qu'elle ouvra poliment : la salle était immense et grouillait avec des dizaines d’élèves de première année comme Léa. Elle pris une place devant la scène et attendit que le directeur et la directive adjointe gagnent le podium, ils étaient dans le timing, 14h00 pile. Leur discours lui fit autant de frissons que lors de la fête, elle était contente et excitée d’être là, dans cette école. Le discours terminé elle fut redirigée vers le dortoir des filles, sa chambre était la numéro 25, sa colocataire n’étais pas encore revenue de vacances elle allait se retrouver seule avec personne à qui parler pendant deux semaines, au fond ce n’étais pas aussi dramatique elle allait facilement se faire des amis dés le lendemain comme toujours. En déballant ses affaires et en se baladant dans sa nouvelle chambre elle ressentie enfin ce que s’était de changer de vie, ce qu'elle entamait maintenant c’était une nouvelle vie... et elle était déterminée à la vivre selon ses passions et ses envies.


	4. Je veux un ami...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ajout de Bobby (IKON) dans l'histoire, je vous incite à decouvrir son role ....

    La jeune fille s’était endormie tôt la nuit dernière en emménageant dans sa nouvelle "maison". A l'académie Cross tout le monde étais très pointilleux sur l'heure, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d’être en retard le premier jour de cours et de se donner en parallèle une mauvaise image. Léa avait donc tout prévu pour être toujours à l'heure, deux réveils de chaque cotés qui devaient tout les sonner à sept heure pile du matin. Avec ce système là il était hors de question de dormir une minute de plus. Ses réveils venaient de sonner, elle savait qu'elle avait vingt minutes pour se laver et s'habiller après quoi elle irait à la cafeteria pour déjeuner.

Selon le règlement de son école, les trois premiers jours de chaque semaine les élèves devaient mettre leur uniforme : Une chemise et un blaser pour les garçons et un pull et une jupe pour les filles. Ça ne gênait pas tant que ça Léa, leur habits étaient jolis et élégants, même si elle préférait être en pantalon. Après avoir enfilé sa tenue elle avait pris son sac, sa carte d’étudiant pour la cafeteria et verrouillé sa chambre à double tours. Elle a pris un plateau, un verre de lait, une pomme et 2 pancakes au self puis s'installa à une table, seule comme beaucoup de nouveaux, pour déjeuner. Après avoir fini elle se dirigeait vers la salle où elle avait cours de musique en finissant de manger sa pomme. Le professeur invita les élèves à prendre place dans la classe : il leur expliqua notamment comment allaient se dérouler les cours durant l'année, il leur parla des représentations qu'ils devront tenir, des productions qu'ils devront rendre etc... Léa sentait l'excitation monter en elle, elle adorait ce genre de projet musicaux, c’était son domaine elle avait d'ailleurs composé plusieurs chansons. Le cour terminé, sa classe enchainât avec deux heures d'anglais et une heure de chant qui était un cours de présentation comme le cours de musique.

Le lundi les cours finissaient à 13h, elle avait donc toute l’après midi et la soirée pour elle, elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait, s'amuser et discuter ..... mais avec qui ? Léa marchait vers la cour de son école en observant les nouveaux élèves et ceux de sa classe : Tout ceux qui étaient seuls en début de journée se sont rapidement liés d'amitié avec les autres .... _Facile quand on es du même moule_ , pensait-elle. La solitude qu'elle ressentait sans sa meilleure amie et l'image de toutes ses personnes qui rient et s'amusent entre eux mettaient Léa très mal à l'aise. Elle aussi voulait quelqu'un avec qui parler, rire, jouer, manger, vivre dans cette immense école. Les larmes commençaient à couler mais elle les essuyât rapidement , _j'ai pleuré et souffert des mois pour intégrer l’académie Cross, pleurer après avoir réalisé mon rêve ne rime à rien !_ Elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre quand elle fut interpellée par une voix familière :

\- Attends reviens Léa !

Quand elle se retourna elle pouvait voir une jeune homme brun, assez grand, il portait un costard et un pile de papier dans ses mains. Léa le reconnu et en le voyant trébucher à cause d'une marche accourut à son secours.

\- Hé tout va bien ? Elle demanda paniquée.

\- Aiiie, oui oui ça va ! merci.

Il s'agissait du jeune fils du directeur, il avait était présenté ainsi le jour de la rentrée, mais aussi l'assistant du professeur de musique. Elle lui fila un petit coup de main pour ramasser toute la paperasse et à se relever.

\- Merci tu es très gentille. Il devraient penser à déplacer cette marche de là ces imbéciles d'architectes!!!!

Léa regardait ce type entrain de mettre des coups de pieds dans les marches en pierres et gémir de douleur, il criait des tas de jurons et menacer de porter plainte contre les fameux architectes au service de son père et de les faire virer. Ce petit spectacle amusait la jeune fille qui riait doucement dans son coin Il a une araignée au plafond ma parole ! Rire un peu lui avait fait du bien, elle lui lança un petit "merci" et se mit à rire de plus belle en voyant le petit regard confus que le jeune homme lui avait adressé ne sachant pas pourquoi elle le remerciait. Il s'appelait Chez et avait le don pour faire rire les gens ou du moins c’est ce que la jeune fille était entrain de découvrir.

\- Dis moi, tu avais besoin de moi ?

\- Heuuu oui !! J'aimerais solliciter ton aide .... mais je devrais pas d'abord commencer par te demander comment tu va ? ou comment tu trouve l’école ? euuuh .... je suis perdu!!!!!

\- *gloussant* J'en peu plus! Comme tu veux hahahaha.

 _Ce type a définitivement un problème_ , pensait-elle. Il ne pouvait pas marcher correctement ni parler d'une manière logique.

\- Je sais ! Tu te plais ici ?

\- Oui oui l’école est digne de sa réputation, j'aime beaucoup !!

\- Je suis content pour toi alors! Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que l’école satisfait les élèves, j'ai aussi était élève ici il y a quelques années, accroche toi et si tu as des difficultés je suis là.

\- Merci, c'est sympa. De quoi as-tu besoin?

\- Eh bien quelques élèves n'ont pas assistés aux cours aujourd’hui, rien de bien grave vu que les cours sont aujourd’hui obligatoire juste pour les nouveaux mais ce serait bien si tu pouvais leur ramener ces dossiers et papiers à remplir. Tu peux le faire s'il te plait ?

\- Oh oui t'en fais pas.

\- Merci t'es vraiment serviable, je compte sur toi !

Léa n'avais pas hésitait, il lui avait rendu le sourire involontairement mais ça l'avait aidé à oublier sa peine, de plus ça allait l'occuper pendant un moment, elle préférait ça plutôt que de rester dans sa chambre seule jusqu'au diner. Elle espérait aussi que les personnes qu'elle visiterait seraient des gens comme elle, à priori normaux..... La première personne qu'elle devait visiter était une fille : Amélia Bouquet. Elle était de la classe 11, la classe avait qui Léa avait le plus de cours en commun. Elle frappât à sa porte deux fois avant que celle ci ne daigne ouvrir. Elle était grande, rousse, un air hautain et un regard vide, son aura irritait Léa.

\- Tient, on m'a demandé de te remettre ceci.

Elle fixa les papiers dans la main de Léa et les lui arrachât des mains en la dévisageant.

\- Je t'en remercie, au revoir.

Elle claqua la porte au nez de Léa en faisant accidentellement tomber une feuille du paquet. Cette dernière senti la colère monter en elle _AAAAAAAAHHHHH mais qu'elle mal élevée !!_ Elle piétinât le papier que Amelia avait laissé tomber puis reparti le visage enragé et aussi rouge que ses mèches de cheveux.

Léa sentant la brise douce sur sa peau s’était un peu calmée. Elle arriva devant la chambre de la prochaine sur la liste, c’était un garçon et à la grande surprise de Léa il s'agissait de Jimin, l'ami de son "crush" Jungkook ou kookie .... Elle pouvait entendre des rires bruyants depuis le bout du couloir, elle reconnaissat le rire atypique de Jimin. Elle toquât à la porte et n'a pas attendue longtemps avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Le garçon portait une jolie chemise blanche et un jean, Léa ne était hypnotisée par le grand sourire que ce dernier fit en voyant la jeune fille. Il la prit dans ses bras en sautant partout et l’entrainât dans la pièce ou il y avait six garçons qui le regardait avec des grands yeux étonnés, Léa pouvait reconnaitre Jungkook : il était très beau, comme il y a quelques mois,  il portait un beau pull en laine et une casquette. Le groupe de garçons dégustait des glaces et Jimin invita Léa à se joindre à eux, ou plutôt l’obligeât .... Il la fit assoir entre lui et un autre garçon qui lui avait la peau légèrement foncée et les cheveux entièrement décolorés, ils étaient blancs mais ça lui allait bien. Jimin voyant que Léa regardait d'une manière étrange ce jeune homme, lui dit amusé et d'une manière rassurante :

\- Ne t'en fais pas il ne va pas te manger, son nom est peut-être Rap Monster mais il est bienveillant.

\- Au fait Jimin c'est qui cette fille ? Demanda un des garçon du groupe, Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Léa pour reconnaitre ce garçon, le fameux chanteur au visage angélique et à la voix effrayante. Petit à petit elle se rappela de ce groupe de garçons, il s'agissait du groupe de Jungkook et Jimin, elle ne connaissait pas leur noms mais elle se souvenait de leur performance enflammée.

Elle les regarda tous et se figea quand son regard croisa celui de Jungkook qui était juste en face d'elle, il mangeait sa glace à la vanille et ayant débordé légèrement sur le coin de sa lèvre, passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Pourquoi il est aussi sexy ... j’aimerais tellement être sa glace ..... A ces pensées décalées elle secoua sa tête pour oublier ce qu'elle venait d'imaginer.

\- Whoouuah que t'arrive-t-il ?? lui demanda Jimin.

-Rien rien je pensais juste à quelque chose.

\- Hé ChimChim je t'ai posé une question ignore moi pas !!

\- Désolé mais arrête de crier tes bruyants ma parole ! Elle s’appelle Léa, moi et Jungkook l’avons rencontré durant la rencontre inter lycée. Elle joue très bien de la guitare et est douée en chant !! Dés qu'elle a performé le directeur n'a pas hésité à la prendre !

Les garçons en apprenant l'effet que la jeune fille en face d'eux avait fait à leur directeur les a beaucoup impressionnés. Ils savaient que le vieux était quelqu'un de difficile et de pointilleux, peu d’élèves de l’établissement n'avaient étaient accueillis ainsi. Il fallait croire que Léa avait un réel don pour attirer les regards et l'attention.

\- Dis moi Léa ...

Quand elle entendit son prénom sortir de la bouche de Jungkook elle se figeât une seconde fois ... C’était la première fois en 3 rencontres qu'ils l'appelait par son prénom, ou même qu'il cherchait à lui parler.

\- O-ou-o-u-ouiii ?

\- Tu faits parti de la classe 12 pas vrai ?

\- oui c'est bien ca, pourquoi ?

\- Raaaaahhhh jungkookie tu vas pas t'y remettre ....

\- Bh quoi ? J'ai bien le droit de lui poser cette question, dont je n'ai toujours pas eu de réponse, vu que c'est la seule personne qu'y peut y répondre à part vous ...

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi on a pas voulu répondre petit, lui dit Rapmonster.

\- Non je ne vois pas en quoi mon "bien" comme vous le dite rentre en jeu...

\- Arrête de faire ta tête de mule, lui dit un autre des garçon.

 

\- Vous êtes lourds ....

Léa ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait, elle ne savait pas ce qu’était la fameuse question de Jungkook ni pourquoi les autres membres ne veulent pas qu'il la pose...

Voyant les choses devenir plus agitées elle décidât de calmer tout le monde et de repartir faire la mission que lui avait donnée Chez:

\- Euuuhh .... Désolée les garçons mais il faut que j'y aille, un ami m'a confié une mission et je dois la mener à bien. _Un ami vraiment ?_ Je vous remercie pour tout, la glace était délicieuse, j’espère qu'on pourra se revoir très bientôt.

\- Oukiiii à la prochaine Léa !! Jimin la pris dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne reparte et lui donna une seconde glace pour la route. Elle leur fit un grand sourire et les salua puis partie en courant en voyant que Jungkook aussi lui souriait.

 

Léa avançait dans les couloirs des dortoirs. Son cœur battait encore très fort après ce petit moment passé avec les garçons. _Yaaaaah le sourire de kookie était juste trop mignon !! Pourquoi tant de perfection ???_

En montant les escaliers qui menaient au dernier étage du bâtiment elle entendit des bruits de bagarre et des insultes, elle couru jusqu'à l'endroit où tout ce chahut avait lieu. En arrivant sur les lieux elle vit deux garçons de sa classe qui se battaient avec un autre qu'elle ne connaissait pas : l'un le tenait par derrière et l'autre le frappait. Léa ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire, le jeune homme qui était détenu ne ripostait pas, il n'en avait surement pas la force, et elle pouvait l'entendre gémir à chaque coups. Elle ne voulait plus rester ici à rien faire et sorti de sa cachette pour arrêter les garçons... Malgré elle ils n'ont pas prêté attention à ce qu'elle disait et ne s’arrêtaient pas. Découragée elle s’apprêtait à allait chercher de l'aide quand un des deux garçons se mis à hurler de douleur... Le type qu'ils frappaient avait décidé de riposter et mis un gros coup de pieds dans l'abdomen d'un des deux élèves. Celui qui le tenait, sous le choc, se pris un énorme coup de poings dans la figure. Le jeune homme pris rapidement l'avantage sur les deux garçons qui le maltraitait deux minutes plus tôt. Il leur dit quelques chose que Léa ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre puis les deux parasites partirent en courant et en s'excusant.

Léa restait bouche bée devant ce qui venait de se passer, la victime devenait le bourreau et les bourreaux les victimes. Le type se laissa tomber contre le mur puis fourra sa tête dans ses genoux. Je me demande si il va bien, pensait-elle, je devrais peut-être aller lui parler ... Elle s'approcha de lui et se baissa légèrement.

\- Eh ? Tout va bien ?

Le garçon releva doucement la tête et après l'avoir regardé avec une expression vide lui répondit :

\- Ouai nickel et toi ?

_Nickel ? Il a dit nickel ? Il se fout de moi ma parole ! Les coups qu'ils lui ont mis on du le rendre fou ..._

\- T'es sur ? Après ce qui vient de se passer ?

Il la regarda puis poussa un ricanement :

\- Tch ! C'est typiquement les filles ca !! S’inquiéter pour rien lol. T'en fais pas c'est pas la première fois que le petit Bobby a à faire avec ce genre d'imbéciles.

_Alors il s’appelle Bobby ... M-Mais Bobby ? C'est lui le dernier élève à qui je dois donner ces feuilles !_

\- Tu es Kwon Bobby ? Si c'est toi le directeur m'a demandait de te donner ceci.

Elle lui tendit les deux enveloppes à son nom, il les regarda pendant deux secondes puis les prit doucement de la main de Léa.

\- Merci bien, bon si tu veux bien m'excuser je suis assez fatigué et je commence tôt demain. Je te remercie de m'avoir un peu tenu compagnie, car à vrai dire ... c'est pas la solitude qui manque ici quand on es différent ...

Au fond il avait raison, ce qu'il avait dit à Léa l'avait touchée mais elle savait que ce qu'il disait était la vérité ou du moins ce qu'elle avait ressentie aujourd'hui ... Quand on es pas comme les autres la solitude reste notre seule amie ...

-Oh de rien, j’espère te revoir et fais attention à toi ! Et tient, c'est pour te remettre en forme. 

Puis, elle lui déposa la glace que Jimin lui avait donnée à cote de lui et lui adressa un dernier coucou.

Elle repartie les larmes aux yeux, et cette fois elle ne les séchât pas aussi vite que ce matin ... Elle avait besoin de pleurer, de s'évacuer un peu.

Léa rentra dans sa chambre puis consulta sa messagerie. Faustine lui avait envoyé quelques photos d'elle aux US et des selcas d'elle et les 5SOS. Elle était toute mignonne sur les photos, cela redonna le sourire à Léa.

Plus tard dans la soirée c'était l'heure de diner. Au restaurant scolaire Léa repéra Jimin et les autres qui d'ailleurs lui firent un coucou. Ils étaient tous là sauf un .... Kookie.

 _M-Mais il est où Jungkook ?_ Léa s'inquiétait de ne pas voir son crush, elle posa son plateau sur une table au hasard et tira ma chaise pour s’assoir, elle voulu tourner sa tête vers Jimin comme pour lui rendre son salut mais sa vision fut brouillée par une tête de profil qui lui était familière ... Elle sursauta de sa chaise surprise et failli tomber si la personne apparue à coté d'elle ne l'avait pas rattrapé. C’était Jungkook.

\- Attention toi. Tu n'a quand même pas envie de te casser quelques chose ou te ridiculiser le premier jour de cours ?

\- M-Merci, begayait-elle.

Le sourire qu'il lui fesait était envoutant et son regard si profond. Elle ne pouvait rien faire du tôt à part rougir ou baisser la tête timidement. Léa sentait son dos bruler par les regards noirs et enflammés que lui envoyaient les fangirls de Jungkook.

Lui ne disait rien il dinait tranquillement, elle se demandait pourquoi il ne restait pas avec les autres. Elle voulu lui poser la question mais préféra se taire, ce n’était peut-être pas ses affaires après tout. Lorsque ce dernier fini son plat il la saluât puis rejoignit son groupe à la sortie de la cafétéria. Léa avait perdu son appétit, rien qu'avoir Jungkook à coté d'elle l'avait en quelque sorte rassasiée. _Purée je suis vraiment amoureuse de lui en fait ?_

Elle monta dans sa chambre, pris une bonne douche puis alla se coucher en écoutant I need a boy d'IU ... décidément elle qui n’était pas fan de musique sentimentale se sentait romantique à chaque fois qu'elle croisait Kookie, il lui fesait beaucoup d'effet ....


	5. Solitude et compagnie ...

La deuxième journée de Léa en tant qu'élève de la prestigieuse Académie Cross allait commencer. Elle enfila ses vêtements et se rendit à la cafeteria.  
Lorsqu'elle s'installa elle pouvait entendre les rires bruyants de Jimin et les autres : ils avaient l'air heureux, ils étaient populaires autant pour leur physique que pour leur talent, ils étaient unis et en bonne compagnie .... contrairement à cette pauvre jeune fille. Repenser à sa solitude lui fit rappeler la petite discussion qu'elle avait eu avec ce garçon l'autre soir, Bobby. _On es pareil, faudrait peut-être que je le retrouve, qui sait on pourrait devenir amis ...._

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle sursauta en sentant quelqu'un appuyer tout le poids de son bras sur sa frêle épaule.

-Heyyy!! Tu as l'air un peu seule assise à cette table, c'est dommage pour un bout de chou comme toi...

C’était le joyeux et pétillant Jimin, il l'avait un peu effrayée avec son "bonjour" mais elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'etait pas contente de le voir.

-Tu as perdu ta langue ? Tu ne t'ai pas encore fait d'amis ? Viens nous rejoindre à notre table, plus on es de fous plus on ris !

-Non, ça va aller je t'assure, je ne me sens pas si seule que ça ... _Rah en fait c'est tout le contraire!!_

-Oui bien sur, pourtant c'est pas l'impression que tu donne en nous fixant depuis tout à l'heure. Jin m'a demandé de venir te proposer de nous rejoindre, il n'aime pas trop voir les gens mis de coté.

_Quoi ??? Ils m'ont vu ??? C'est pas possible je fais quoi maintenant ?_

Les garçons quittaient leur table et s’approchaient de la sienne en voyant que la discussion entre elle et Jimin s’éternisait. Jungkook la regardait avec le même regard profond et déstabilisant qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il plongeait ses yeux dans les siens. Elle sentait la chaleur monter et elle commençait à avoir des papillons dans le ventre.

-Bon tu te décide ? lui demanda impatient Jimin.

-Désolée mais... um..je dois me dépêcher, j'ai un ami qui m'attend, _C'est quoi ce mensonge stupide ??_

Jungkook s'approchait un peu confus et méfiant :

-Tu t'es vraiment faite un ami ?

-Oui ! Il est un peu différent de vous mais ... il est très gentil ! _Non, il est carrément et complétement différents de vous ! Et je ne sais rien de lui à part le fait qu'il n'a aucun ami et que c'est un bagarreur ... Dans quel pétrin je suis entrain de me mettre ?_

-D'accord je vois, on es pressé de le rencontrer, tu pense que c'est possible ?

La question de Jimin venait de la rendre encore plus frustrée qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

-Eh bien.. Je pense que..

Son téléphone commença à sonner et elle le sorti rapidement de sa poche. _Sauvée, pensait-elle._

-Ah voila ! C'est lui, je suis sure qu'il doit être impatient que je le rejoigne ! A plus tard ~

Elle partit rapidement laissant les sept garçons septiques, ils ne semblaient pas vraiment ravi de se faire larguer aussi rapidement et avaient des doutes sur ce sois disant "ami". Mais gênée comme elle était, elle n'avait pas trouvé d'autres excuses valables.

Son téléphone continuait à sonner, elle décrochât rapidement et se cacha sous a cage d'escalier.

\- ALLOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! POURQUOI TU RÉPONDS QUE MAINTENANT?!!! CA FAIS 3 FOIS QUE JE T’APPELLE IMBÉCILE !!!!!

\- Désolée, j’étais .... plus ou moins occupée .... Excuse moi vraiment Faustine!

Léa sentait les larmes lui monter, cela fesait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas entendue la voix de sa meilleure amie, ce qui lui avait manqué le plus était les fois où elle devenait en colère et qu'elle crachait à Léa des tas d’insultes. La jeune fille se mit à rire. Au fur et à mesure que Faustine hurlait, elle riait de plus belle.

\- T'ES PAS SÉRIEUSE LA ? TU OSE RIRE PETITE GARCE ?

\- Non non c'est bon j’arrête ! Tu m'a vraiment manquée.

\- Mouais, toi aussi .... Pourquoi tu me réponds que maintenant ?

\- J'étais avec ... Tu sais qui là ...

\- Qui ça ? Le mec de la dernière fois ? Raaahhhh attends j'ai son nom sur le bout de la langue ... Junik ? Gonjuk ? Jokook ? 

\- Jungkook. 

\- Oui voila!! ton "kookie".

Faustine se mit à rire de l'autre coté du fil, Léa sentait les nerfs monter mais comme il s'agissait de Faustine elle se retenait. Depuis que cette dernière est partie aux US elles se parlaient très peu et Léa ne voulait pas risquer de faire éclater une dispute.

\- Bon t’arrête un peu de te moquer de moi ? T'es pas possible mdr bon ça va pas tarder à sonner faut que je te laisse !!! Si je n'ai pas beaucoup de travail ce soir j'essayerais de faire un skype bisous ma belle.

\- Quoi deja ? C'est dommage j'aurais aimé parler un peu plus longtemps ... Bon bon courage pour les cours et à ce soir peut-être !

Léa mit fin à l'appel et sorti de la cage d'escalier le plus discrètement possible, quelques élèves passaient devant elle et lui lançaient des regards interrogateurs mais elle essayait d'avoir l'air le plus naturel possible.

Elle se dépêchât de rejoindre sa salle de classe et lorsque le professeur rentra dans la salle elle le saluât avec tout les autres élèves. Le cours commençait et Léa resta bouche bée en voyant un retardataire entrer dans la classe.

\- Euh excusez moi ... 

Le jeune garçon était trempé, il avait du prendre la pluie et parlait d'une voix essoufflée.

\- Tiens donc, Bobby ! Tu ne change pas, toujours aussi ponctuel. 

L'ironie de leur professeur fit rire toute la classe mais Léa avait de la sympathie et de la pitié pour le garçon. La vision de sa bagarre d'hier et celle de son air mélancolique et ses vêtements amochés pinçait le cœur de Léa.

Lorsque le professeur invita Bobby à rejoindre sa place, un garçon de la première rangée lui fit un croche pieds, lorsqu'il se retrouva à terre la classe se remis à rire de plus belle et Léa chauffer intérieurement. _Purée c'est quoi ça ?? Aucuns respects !!_

Au lieu de riposter ou de s’énerver comme il l'avait fait la veille il s'est simplement relevé avec peine.

\- Jeune homme dépêchez vous d'aller vous assoir !! 

Le professeur devenait impatient et ne prêtait aucune attention à ce petit accident. Bobby se dépêchât de prendre sa place au fond de la salle, il sorti quelques affaires, mit ses écouteurs et resta tête baissée durant toute l'heure plongé dans sa musique et ses pensées. La jeune fille sentie la colère en elle atteindre son summum. Elle ne savait pas ce que ce garçon avait fait pour mériter autant de haine mais qu'il soit quelqu'un de bien ou une mauvaise personne ne donnait pas le droit aux autres de le traiter ainsi. Ce qui l’entonnait beaucoup c'est qu'il ne répondait à aucunes insultes ou provocations ... Son discours d'hier avait aussi marqué Léa.

A dix minutes de la sonnerie le professeur annonça le premier mini projet de la classe.

\- Bien pour votre premier projet je vous demande de vous mettre en binôme avec une personne de la classe. Vous écrirez une chanson et composerez une chansons en collaboration avec des binômes des autres classes. Le but est de former un groupe de six pour toute l'année, vous ferez des dizaines de min projets durant l'année. Nous attendons de votre part un travail assidu et beaucoup de sérieux. Bien je vous invite à choisir votre binôme, dés que c'est fait venait me donner vos noms à la fin du cours. 

Léa observait les élèves de sa classe se précipitaient vers la personne avec qui ils voulaient travailler, à peine deux minutes étaient passées que la majorité des binômes étaient formés. Léa se tourna vers Bobby qui était encore entrai d’écouter de la musique, elle voyait ses lèvres bouger et en a déduit qu'il s'agissait des paroles de ce qu'il écoutait. Elle se rapprochât de lui et pouvait voir du coin de l’œil des personnes la regarder mine de dire "non n'y va pas ! ne fais pas ça." mais elle n'y prêtait pas attention, c’était sa vie elle en fait ce qu'elle veut.

\- Euuh Bobby ? 

Le garçon avait les yeux fermés et le son était si fort qu'elle pouvait distinguer quelques paroles de sa chanson. Sure qu’elle n'arriverait pas à capter son attention en lui parlant, elle décidât de lui tapoter sur l’épaule ce qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux instantanément, des yeux remplis de sentiments diverses : colère, haine, tristesse... Tellement de sentiments différents qu'elle ne pouvait les compter sur les doigts de sa main, mais ils n'avaient rien de positifs. 

Bobby retira doucement les écouteurs de ses oreilles et regarda Léa :

\- Oui ? 

\- Euuh ... Huum... Le professeur nous demande de choisir un partenaire pour les mini projets, je ne connais personne dans cette classe te tu a l'air de ne pas avoir de binôme donc ça te dirait qu'on fasse équipe ? 

Il la regarda quelques secondes les yeux un peu plus élargis et décida de lui répondre.

\- Tch la bonne blague ... Équipe avec moi ? T'es sure de toi ? Si je devais te donner un bon conseil reste loin de moi sinon tu restera dans ta situation actuelle durant toute ton année. 

\- Hey mais je n'en ai rien à faire ! Je suis une grande fille pour savoir ce que je dois faire, c'est pas pour avoir "l'amitié" des gens de cette école que je vais mettre des gens à l'écart et faire des choses contre ma volonté ! Tu es dans mon groupe point barre. 

Bobby restait bouche bée devant le soudain changement dans l'humeur de ma jeune fille et son autorité. Ce qui l’étonnait le plus c'est qu'elle vienne le voir lui et qu'elle ne prête aucunes attentions aux répercussions que cela pourrait avoir sur sa réputation. Elle était unique en son genre.

La sonnerie retentissait et Léa alla voir son professeur tendit que Bobby s’éclipsât de la salle de classe.

\- Tiens Léa, tu a choisie ton binôme ? 

\- Oui Bobby Kim monsieur. 

Le visage de l'homme en face d'elle changeât subitement.

\- Huuum ... Ce n'est pas le meilleur choix tu sais. 

\- Ça m'est égal, j'ai décidé de me mettre avec lui et je pense qu'il est meilleur que ce que vous pensez. 

\- Huuum ... Tu es sure de toi ? Bien j'ai écrit vos deux noms, mais si jamais tu veux changer dis le moi, on pourra toujours faire un trinôme. 

\- Comptez sur moi, mais je ne pense pas que ma décision changera. 

Sur ce Léa quitta la salle de classe et se dirigat vers son casier, elle repensait encore à Bobby et heurta accidentellement une personne.

_Ahhhhh la poisse, pourquoi faut-il que je fonce dans les gens comme ça ?_

\- Woooow doucement mon chou, regarde où tu marches. 

C’était la voix pétillante de Jimin. Léa commençait à penser qu'elle le croisait beaucoup trop ce garçon, ll était partout.

\- Désolée ! Je ne t'ai pas vu. 

\- Pas vu ? Hé je sais que je suis pas très grand mais je te dépasse quand même d'une tête hein. Anyway ... J suis content de te revoir ça fais longtemps! 

_Longtemps ? On s'est vu ce matin ..._

\- Oh c'est gentil, ça me fais plaisir de savoir que je manque à quelqu'un ici ... 

\- T’inquiète tu manque pas qu'à moi, tout le groupe t’apprécie, Jin aimerait te connaitre un peu plus et Jhope dit souvent qu'il te trouve adorable mais bon ... Je les ai calmés un peu .. You're mine baby ! 

Un sourire taquin se dessinait sur le visage de Jimin en même temps qu'il fesait un clin d’œil à Léa.

\- QUOI ?! _Il a un problème ce garçon depuis quand je suis à lui ?_

\- Bh oui tu es ma top top amie !! A quoi tu pensais ? 

_Il se fout de moi ..._

\- Non rien oublie, tu devrais peut-être rejoindre les autres non ? 

\- Je rêve ou t'essayes de me jeter ? Ma présence te gêne ? 

\- Non non pas du tout c'est juste que ... Quelqu'un d'aussi populaire ne devrait pas rester loin de son groupe longtemps ... Et y a une dizaines de filles qui nous regardent depuis tout à l'heure ... Je penses pas pouvoir te protéger lol. 

Jimin se retourna un peu pour voir ces fameuses filles, il se tourna vers Léa et lui adressa un léger sourire.

\- C'est pas d’aujourd’hui ça tu sais. Je veux bien rejoindre les autres Bangtan mais tu viens avec moi. 

_Bangtan ?_

\- Euuuh je sais pas ... Les Bangtan ? 

\- Ouais notre groupe à moi et Jungkook, les Bangtan Boys. Et toutes ces filles c'est ... Nos fangirls en quelques sortes ... 

\- Ah je comprends maintenant, tout s'explique ... 

\- Yep ! Bon tu viens ? On es en pleine repet 

\- D'accord je veux bien. 

 

 

 

 


	6. Le mot de l'auteur !

Ayo ladies and gentlemaaaaaaaaaaaaan !!!!!! Oooooooo

Bon ce "chapitre 6" n'est pas un chapitre xD

Je vais juste éclairer les lecteurs un peu plus sur les personnages et sur l'histoire ou les passages non compris.

**Premièrement les personnages :**

**_Bangtan Boys :_** Ils sont tout les 7 dans la fic mais l'histoire est plus axée sur la relation de Léa et Jungkook. Dans cette histoire les garçons sont un groupe de l'académie musicale, ils ont en quelques sortes percés et son devenus les nouveaux chouchous du directeur et les princes charmants de toutes les filles de l'école.

 ** _Jungkook :_** Le maknae des BTS, beau, talentueux, intelligent et calme il est actuellement le plus populaire. Il a une fameuse "question" à poser à Léa mais les autres membres le retiennent. Le suspense dura longtemps.

 _ **Jimin :**_ La vitamine des BTS, pétillant, joueur, sexy et portant une grande affection pour la protagoniste. Je n'ai pas encore défini la nature de ses sentiments, à vous de les interpréter comme vous le voulez.

Pour les 5 autres membres je leur dédirais une description lorsque nous en apprendrons plus sur eux.

 

 _ **Les IKON :** _ Un groupe de 7 garçons également. Ils sont tous passés par des étapes dramatiques de la vie. C'est un groupe qui se donne à fond pour pouvoir se faire un nom et réussir à gagner une place dans le cœur des gens. A ce stade de l'histoire vous connaissez uniquement Bobby. Les autres membres seront introduit dans quelques chapitres.

 _ **Bobby :**_ Un rappeur rejeté, détesté, bagarreur, seul et qui semble avoir attiré la sympathie de Léa. Il est détesté pour une raison que seul les fans de kpop savent ( meme si dans la réalité il n'est pas aussi maltraité ou insulté).

 

 _ **Les Loudkidz :**_ Célèbre Trio ayant vu le jour il y a moins d'un an. Composé de Chez, Jamie et Ben. 

Dans l'histoire ils ont une plus longue carrière mais le seul à avoir était introduit pour le moment est Chez en tant que fils du directeur.

 ** _Chez :_** C'est le fils du directeur et assistant du professeur de musique. Il a rencontré Léa lors de la rentrée mais je n'ai pas inclus ce passage. Il est aussi brun dans le début de l'histoire mais ce n'est qu'un détail car je sais qu'il est blond et pas brun XD ( je le dis car Léa m'a littéralement foutu des baffes par rapport à ce détail).

Les autres personnages sont trop inexistants pour que je puisse vous faire une présentation plus détaillée actuellement.


End file.
